


sooner or labor

by prankingteapot



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: AU of an AU, Dirty Talk, F/M, Hand Job, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnant Sex, non-graphic birth scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 21:21:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14902235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prankingteapot/pseuds/prankingteapot
Summary: Lissa is tired of being pregnant and is ready for the baby to come already, so she convinces Lon’qu to try to help her with her problem. And then Maribelle helps him with a problem.(a side project au of the series)





	sooner or labor

**Author's Note:**

> I was still riding the high from finally finishing up the second chapter of ’a weekend of fun’ (and from getting back into writing altogether), so I sat down and wrote out a concept I’ve been holding onto since the first fic in this series. [collaborator] and I didn’t want the idea to be in the main fic series, but everything such as setting and ages are the same in this as in the others. This is just a side project au of an au. 
> 
> Anyway, big shout out to my beta reader who had to read this and then had to look me in the eyes afterwards, you rock. And to anyone else who reads this (but doesn’t have to look me in the eyes), thanks, and I’m sorry.

* * *

Lissa was, in one word, uncomfortable. It had now been a little more than a week since her due date had come and gone, but the big, active baby inside of her had shown no signs of being ready to come into the world any time soon. They had (nearly) tried everything, checking off items from a list of all the old wives’ tales about making mothers go into labor, from walking to Mexican food, but nothing had worked. There was one thing, however, that they still hadn’t tried due to Lon’qu being worried about it, but Lissa was at her wit’s end. 

She had tried again when it was just her and Lon’qu in the back bedroom resting, Maribelle off in the kitchen making food for them. She was laying on his bed propped up with some pillows, dressed in a maternity shirt and shorts. A cool, damp washcloth was resting on her forehead due to the mid-July afternoon heat, and Lon’qu was sitting with her feet in his lap, trying to give her some other comfort without having to resort to her pushed suggestion. He was dressed in a simple white shirt and shorts, also quite warm due to the heat.

“Please, Lon’qu?” she suddenly broke the lazy silence to beg of him again, tilting her head to look in his direction, as he rubbed her foot. “Just one round. If it doesn’t work, I promise I’ll stop asking.”

The way she had begged had unintentionally gotten him a bit hot under the collar (and it would be a relief to not hear her ask again, in all honesty), so with a sigh, he nodded.

“Very well. But the moment you give me any sign that it’s uncomfortable for you-”

“I’m always uncomfortable!” she exclaimed suddenly, startling him. “But that’s the point of us trying this, I want you to make me even more uncomfortable so maybe the baby will finally decide to come out and I’ll be able to see my feet again in the future.”

She paused her spiel and  looked him directly in the eyes, a small flicker of a naughty gleam in them. “I want you to fuck me into labor.”

Just like that, he was almost instantly fully hard. The way the words sounded coming from her would be something he remembered for a long time. He nodded, and she clapped her hands together happily. He abandoned her foot rub and moved from sitting at her legs to kneeling between them as she wasted no time in slipping her shorts down her legs, revealing the cute maternity panties that she still wore for his and Maribelle’s viewing pleasures. The sight of her underwear made Lon’qu eager to tear them off and get to work, and it took everything he had not to. He would go at her pace, even if that pace was going to be quick, but only if she said so. 

He watched as she maneuvered her panties down, and swallowed at the sight of her slick, flushed, and puffy nether lips waiting just underneath. Once the baby did really come, he would secretly miss the fact that she was quite sensitive down there with all her pregnancy hormones, and in a seemingly constant state of arousal, which had made their bouts of random sex even more exciting. He felt his dick throb in his shorts at the scene, and she giggled at the evident bulge it left between his legs. 

“Okay, get to it!” she said, looking up at him impatiently once she’d thrown her panties aside on the bed, bringing her hands under her knees to spread her legs for him. He nodded and rearranged himself between her legs, dragging her body down the bed to him as he got ready to fuck her, which made her squeal. Once she was positioned, he reached into his shorts and pulled his hard cock out, and Lissa licked her lips at the sight of it. 

“It makes me so wet knowing that that same dick put this big, active baby inside me, and now it’s time for it to fuck him out,” Lissa said, and Lon’qu felt his face heat up with arousal at her sinful words. It took him two tries to position himself at her hot, quivering entrance to push the head inside. He held himself just like that for a moment, and Lissa nodded, urging him to continue.  

“Put your long, hard cock all the way inside me,” she said in a sultry voice, as Lon’qu slowly pushed in. “Use every single inch of it to fuck me, just like you did when you knocked me up.”

He was more than encouraged to do just that, and once he was fully inside her, his lower belly pressed against the bottom of her swollen stomach, he brought his hands down and grabbed her legs behind her knees, shooing her hands aside as his own got comfortable there. Lissa obliged and moved her hands to her belly, rubbing the sides of her stomach as Lon’qu steeled himself to get going. The aforementioned occupant inside hadn’t moved a lot today, and she wondered if this would really work. Or at the very least, would cause him to give a kick or two. 

“I’m going to fuck you, now,” he said, much less shaky toned than when he usually tried dirty talking, due to how into this he suddenly found himself. A moment later, he began dragging himself back out of her slowly, but making sure to leave the head just inside her spread nether lips, before picking up the pace a bit at her encouraging moans. 

“Faster, please,” she said, as Lon’qu pushed back in fully. “I can take it.”

He got going faster, pumping his cock into her at almost the average speed he knew she liked, and soon each piston in was quickly accompanied by her loud, pleased moans. 

“That’s right, just like that,” Lissa sighed with pleasure, her hands balling into fists on her belly. “Fuck, Lon’qu, yes!”

He was finding himself really into this now, despite his previous worries. The sight of Lissa writhing, feeling her tight walls clench around his cock, and knowing that he was making her feel good all helped to heighten his pleasure, and for once in the long, past nine months, he found himself feeling okay about this situation. Plus, he was really pent up with being afraid to do it the last few weeks of her pregnancy, and getting to finally fuck something other than his hand again was nice. 

“Yes, yes, fuck, Lon’qu, don’t stop!” Lissa was crying out. He looked down to her and grit his teeth. Her balled fists were now gripping the sheets, and her eyes were squeezed shut. Her shirt jumped where her slightly bigger boobs bounced underneath, and small dark spots where her nipples had started leaking milk made wet spots on the front of her shirt. He increased the grip on the backs of her legs as he really gave it to her, and she brought her hands up and over his, pressing down and wanting to keep them there. 

She opened her eyes and looked up to him, making sure to lock eyes with him again. “That’s right, just like that. Fuck me hard and get this baby out of me, Lon’qu, please.”

The words made him increase his pace once again. He fucked her deep and hard, which in turn pushed him even closer to his end, but Lissa’s accompanying moans seemed to indicate her ending coming quicker at his sudden increase. She screamed, her walls tightening hard and suddenly around Lon’qu, and she threw her head back. A gush of fluid squirted from her pussy, and Lon’qu felt a small burst of pride on top of everything else for making her squirt. He shuddered as he drew closer to his own end, but somehow managed to hold on even as his cock seemed to be squeezed in an iron grip as Lissa rode through her intense orgasm.

A sudden different kind of cry came from Lissa once she was done; she didn’t even get to revel in the post bliss feelings before she was crying out again. Lon’qu, just on the cusp of climax, suddenly stopped his hard thrusts, worrying for the girl.

“What, what is it?” 

Lissa looked up with him, laughing a bit despite the small tears beading in the corners of her eyes. “Lon’qu, I think you did it.” Her eyes suddenly squeezed shut again, and Lon’qu pulled out and let go of her legs; a larger gush of clear fluid came out of Lissa with his cock’s exit, and he gasped as Lissa cried out again. 

Just then, Maribelle came into the room with a food tray in her hands, grinning at the pair. She was dressed in her short skirt and white blouse, planning ahead on spinning out a small fantasy once they had all finished eating. “I thought I heard you two getting frisky, so— Lissa, what is it?”

“I-I think she’s going into labor,” Lon’qu said, not adding that it was him who had probably made her that way. Maribelle nearly dropped the tray as she came over to the bed (but luckily resisting that and setting it on Lon’qu’s dresser), climbing onto it and up to Lissa’s side. 

“Oh, my dear Lissa, does it really feel like it’s time?” she asked, pressing one hand to Lissa’s forehead, and reaching for the girl’s other hand with her other. Lissa nodded, squeezing Maribelle’s hand and blowing a breath she didn’t know she was holding out. 

“Maribelle, don’t be mad, but I made Lon’qu fuck me with hopes that it’d make me go into labor,” she said, looking up to her girlfriend’s worried face. “A-and I think it really actually worked.”

Maribelle nodded. “Okay, love, it’s alright. Let’s get you ready to go, hm?” 

Lissa nodded, and Maribelle carefully helped her sit up, and avoid the large wet spot on the bed (which under any other circumstances would have been hot since it would have meant a big squirt had happened). Lissa threw her legs over the side of the bed, and Maribelle carefully helped her stand up. 

“Go to the bathroom and clean up real quick, and I’ll get everything else ready to go out here for us, alright?”

“Thanks, Maribelle,” Lissa nodded, grasping her belly with a hand as she stumbled to the bathroom. Lon’qu had already moved to get ready as well, but as soon as the door had closed behind Lissa, Maribelle grabbed for him (not by his wrist, but by another thick body part). He looked back at her, confused, but understood as her lips quickly pressed against his.

“Fuck me before we take her to the hospital,” she whispered against his lips, breaking the kiss. “Put your baby inside me, next.”

His erection, which had waned a tiny bit at all that had happened in the last minute, quickly sprung back to life at her words (and from her soft hand around it). He sat back on the bed with a nod, and Maribelle climbed on top of him, holding his cock steady as she sunk herself down onto it with a sigh, her tight walls quickly accomodating to his hard shaft. She rolled her hips, leaning in to kiss Lon’qu again as she rode his dick. He brought his hands to her ass and under her short skirt, cupping a cheek in each hand as she picked up a quicker bouncing rhythm. He moaned into her mouth, her movements bringing him to the edge right away again. It would be a short fuck, but nevertheless satisfying for both parties involved.

“Coming,” he grunted as he broke the kiss, and she moaned as he started filling her, each hot spurt shooting deep inside her. Once he was done, she pressed her forehead against his as he panted, still coming down. His hands had let go of her ass and had fallen to his sides, and she reached behind her to bring one of them under her shirt to her taut lower belly, it pressed out just the slightest bit from Lon’qu’s big load currently resting there inside her. 

“Good boy,” she whispered as she held his hand against her skin. “I can’t wait for you to fuck me into labor, as well.”

She slowly climbed off of him as she focused on keeping her inner walls clenched, wanting to try to keep as much of his load as she could inside her, and just then Lissa came out of the bathroom. 

“Are you guys ready, because I’m pretty sure that this is really it,” she asked, leaning against the door frame. Maribelle nodded instantly, wanting to look as innocent as possible, and Lon’qu followed quickly after. Lissa didn’t seem to noticed their post-sex looks, even as Lon’qu quickly tucked himself back into his shorts.

“Maybe you should dress in something else,” Lissa suggested to Maribelle with a small shrug. “I like where you were potentially going with your outfit, but since we’re going to the hospital and I’m about to have a baby…”

“Say no more, love,” Maribelle said, giving a quick nod as she got off of the bed and went to join Lissa by the door. With a quick wink to Lon’qu, she slipped into the bathroom, shutting the door behind her. Lissa inhaled slowly, leaning against the wall, and Lon’qu got off of the bed and came to her side. 

“Alright?” he asked, bringing a hand to her middle, and she nodded slowly, bringing her hand on top of hers. 

“I just feel a lot of pressure,” she replied with a sigh, making both of their hands rub her belly. “But I can’t believe that really worked.”

He nodded. “It...was pretty great, even if I was hesitant about it at first.”

“Now all that’s left to do is get to the hospital so we can wait for this little guy to come out,” Lissa said. Lon’qu cleared his throat, being reminded of some of Lissa’s words from their last session, and she giggled.

“Sorry, I’ll try to refrain talking like that again for now,” she said with a small giggle, before sucking in a breath again. “Ah, here comes another contraction.”

“It’s okay, just breathe,” he said, wrapping an arm around her. “We’ll go in a minute.”

“That’s right,” Maribelle agreed a moment later, opening the door and exiting in regular clothes, a pink shirt and shorts. “Let’s get going now, shall we?”

Lissa nodded for them all, and once her contraction passed, they were finally off. 

And twelve long hours later, after all the waiting, pushing, screaming, cursing, and a few tears from the young mother later, the first piercing cry from the baby was finally heard. Lissa, though completely exhausted and still teary-eyed from what she had just gone through, immediately broke into fresh tears at the announcement that she had given birth to her son, before he was lifted up and placed on her chest for her to see. She instantly brought her arms up and around the baby, trying to comfort him.

“Oh my gods, he’s here,” she managed, trying to see the baby through her tears, but finding that very difficult. 

“He is, but he certainly took his time, didn’t he?” Maribelle cooed, leaning in to try to see the baby as well, before turning to Lissa and kissing her sweaty, flushed temple. She brought a hand up to push a damp strand of Lissa’s bangs back. “Good job, love, you did amazing.” 

Lon’qu could do nothing but stare in shock at mother and son meeting. He’d been in a dazed stupor ever since he’d been told to look when the baby’s head had crowned between her legs a little while ago from the attending nurse. It had been a shock to see the head of dark hair coming out from there, where his cock had been less than twenty four hours before that. 

“Lon’qu, look what we made, he’s amazing,” Lissa said, looking down at the dark-haired baby lying on her chest through her tears. The baby’s cries had tapered off a bit at Lissa’s touch, and he seemed to be trying to focus, blinking rapidly up at the three new faces from the brightness of this new world. Lon’qu finally broke out of his shock, nodding. 

“He’s incredible,” he said, suddenly overtaken with emotion and love at the child. His child. Before, he had just been “the baby” inside of Lissa, and didn’t seem real, but now that he was looking at him, for the first time, it truly seemed real. Lissa and Maribelle’s intermingling voices cooing to the new life suddenly became fainter as Lon’qu’s mind grew fuzzy again.

The next thing Lon’qu remembered was when it was just the three (four) of them again, after the baby had been cleaned and weighed, the doctors and nurses had left, and the baby had successfully taken to nursing. He was standing at Lissa’s bedside, looking down at the baby nursing at Lissa’s swollen breast, who didn’t seem to have a care in the world as hunger was sated, his tiny stomach filled with breastmilk. Lissa suddenly looked away from the baby’s face up to Lon’qu’s with a grin, despite herself.  

“It took his daddy’s big dick fucking me to make him finally come out,” she croaked, and Lon’qu nearly choked.

“Lissa, please,” Maribelle said from the other side, settled with her legs crossed in the chair next to the bed. She lifted her head from her hands from resting on her hand. “Try to refrain from phrases like that while the baby is right here and trying to eat.”

“Aw, he doesn’t care about anything but my boob right now,” Lissa said, turning her head to her girlfriend, before looking down to the baby. He really didn’t seem to, as he just continued nursing away. She brought her voice to a bit of a coo as she brought a hand up to stroke the baby’s soft cheek. “But okay, I’m done. I really am happy he decided to finally come out, though.”

“As we all are,” Maribelle said, shifting quickly as she switched her crossed legs. She’d become more aware of Lon’qu’s load beginning to drip more steadily out of her and into her panties after the baby had been born, so now she was taking precautions to keep everything else left inside her as long as possible to help her chances of getting pregnant. Seeing the newborn baby had suddenly made her really want to have one of her own, but she refrained from saying anything about that yet to Lissa. But the wink she shot to Lon’qu as he looked to her made him stiffen in his chair again. 

“Anyway, I think it’s about time you got some rest now, since you’ve spent the last twelve hours awake trying to bring this child into the world, and naturally, at that. Surely you must be exhausted.”

“That’s for sure,” Lissa said with a yawn. “Will you guys be okay if we sleep a little?”

“Of course, dear, you deserve it,” Maribelle said with a nod. “Rest now.”

Lissa nodded, laying her head back onto the pillow, sighing as she let her eyes close and let sleep come. Once she seemed to relax, the baby seemed to do the same, his heavy eyelids finally closing as he continued suckling at his mother’s breast, before he fell asleep, too. 

Lon’qu was on the way to dozing himself while they had waited for Lissa and the baby to fall asleep, before Maribelle nodded to the bathroom, and the pair of them found themselves squeezed inside the tiny room. 

“I’m not immediately suggesting we go another round here,” she said, as she pulled her shorts down, “Not that I would be opposed, of course. I just need to show you what I’ve been going through now that Lissa is asleep.”

His eyes once again went wide at an unfamiliar sight, as he saw the pool of his thick, white cum that had formed in the crotch of her striped panties. 

“I’ve been doing my best to keep it inside with the hopes to become pregnant from it, but it’s been more steadily leaking out of me since she pushed your baby out,” she said. “You really put a huge load inside me yesterday, though, and I can’t believe there’s still more coming out.”

The words caused a familiar stirring sensation in his groin area, and without a word, he turned Maribelle around. Holding her in place with one hand, he reached into his shorts and fished his cock out once again. He was already sporting a half-chub again, and it only took a few strokes to get it up fully. Using his previous come as lube, he quickly entered Maribelle, sliding in all the way and making her sigh.

“I can’t believe we’re doing this less than an hour after my girlfriend gave birth,” she said, bringing her hands up to the bathroom wall to support herself against it. “But please, go ahead, Lon’qu, fuck me. Give me a baby, too.”

He wasted no time, his cock sliding in and out of her quickly from how slick she was. He grasped her hips to keep her from moving too much, before giving her his all, pistoning himself into her as fast as he’d fucked Lissa the last time. Maribelle bit her lip to keep from crying out, not wanting to wake Lissa or alert any staff members, despite how good the impromptu rough fucking felt. 

“Gods, yes, keep going,” she whimpered breathlessly, bringing her hands up to make a spot for her to rest her head against on the wall. She moaned in time as he roughly pounded into her from behind, clenching around his cock when he was fully inside her. 

“G-gonna come,” he grunted, grasping her hips tightly. “Knock you up, make you have my baby, then fuck you into labor, too.”

The words were a total surprise to Maribelle and it pushed her to her peak to hear him talk like that. She bit down on her lip as she came on his cock, whimpering as she shook around him. He leaned over her back as he hit his peak as well, clenching his teeth as he shot another big load inside her to join what was left of the first. Trying to keep quiet was hard for both of them, but the reward was sweet.

Panting as they both came down, Lon’qu was first to move, removing his weight from her back and slowly pulling out, a small spurt of come following. Maribelle took a moment to recover, before immediately reaching down to pull her panties and shorts back up. She turned back to the red-faced Lon’qu before getting on her knees in front of him and reaching for his dick.

“Let me clean you up a bit before we leave,” she said, leaning forward to take the head of his shaft into her mouth. She swirled her tongue around it, collecting their mingling juices from off of it, and it was almost enough to get him going again. She looked up at him with half-lidded eyes as she sucked on his cock, making it a bit of a show as she licked any remaining come off of it before popping her mouth off. She gave the tip a quick parting kiss, before looking back up to Lon’qu with a grin, his face flushed. Still on her knees, her hand came down to her belly and she rubbed it. 

“I just needed a little snack to tide my stomach over, since you’ve already filled my pussy up,” she said, her hand rubbing her stomach fondly. Lon’qu groaned at the words, wanting to take her again right there, but he resisted. 

“You two have the best worst mouths,” he said, as she stood again, licking her lips with a nod. 

“You know it,” she said. “Now, as much as I’d really like to take you again, I feel as though we should return and make sure Lissa and the baby are asleep, and maybe get some rest ourselves. But, Lon’qu…”

He swallowed, unsure where she was going with how she said his name. She grasped his hand and brought it down to her stomach again. “I do truly hope you did get me pregnant.” 

He nodded, and with a wink, she pulled him back out into the room, where the two other occupants did seem to be still asleep, despite their unexpected fuck. Maribelle and Lon’qu were also ready for a nap, having been up with Lissa the whole last twelve hours and all the excitement it had brought. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks again for reading if you made it this far! I bet you all can guess what the other story focusing on this idea (coming soon) is gonna be about, eh? Stay tuned~


End file.
